


Like Smack or Something

by Hasty85



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Introspection, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasty85/pseuds/Hasty85
Summary: This addiction he's got is probably gonna kill him. Rio, thinking about Beth.





	Like Smack or Something

It's Rio's considered opinion that he is deeply fucked. If this was any other problem, he could solve it, but the problem's name is Beth Boland, and killing her is not an option. First of all, he'd have every cop in the state crawling up his ass. Secondly, it'd be a waste. Thirdly..uh, he's got a crush on her.  
She doesn't flinch when she's held at gunpoint. Her sister and her friend are usually quivering messes, but Beth stares straight ahead, like she's daring them to pull the trigger. She sought him out after he said they were square, like she'd gotten hooked on being bad. As if the adrenaline rush was like smack or something. The other two are just in it for the money, but she's in it for the thrill too.

This, keep in mind, is a woman who used a toy gun when robbing stores. She says six months and they're done, but Rio sees the glimmer in her eyes. Yeah, right. And that FBI goon? When he told her to lie that they'd banged, part of that was wishful thinking. He's never really gone for that hot mom thing..but none of 'em were Beth.

Yes, she's a mom, and yes she's hot, but what really gets him is her sass. And her smarts. And the way she's running his business.

At one of their meetups, he pulls a gun on her like usual. At this point, he and the boys unload the guns before they come to the house. You do not screw with a momma, even though the kids are usually out of the house.

This time, though, she lunges forward, grabs him by the shirt, and kisses him full on the lips. He fumbles the gun while he's trying to grab her, and they end up on the rug. She snarls, “A little privacy, please,” and his thugs hustle the other two out of the room. He's too dazed from the kiss and whatever she's doing to him to register that she ordered his guys- and what's more, they obeyed. And then he stops thinking entirely for a good long while.

When he's picking his clothes back up from the floor, it hits him that he is fucked. And so is she. But maybe he can live with this.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. yeah. I wrote this in about thirty minutes. If there is enough interest I will change the rating, and add more explicit stuff.


End file.
